1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible steering apparatus for a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Among steering apparatuses, a collapsible steering apparatus capable of absorbing impact energy generated by a collision of vehicles is widely known.
An example of such a collapsible steering apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-129504 (1998). The disclosed steering apparatus has a steering column that is supported to be movable relative to the vehicle body member upon colliding. A column bracket fixed to the steering column, a fixed bracket that is formed separately from the column bracket and is fixed to a vehicle body member to support the column bracket to be movable, and a fixing bolt for fixing the fixed bracket to the vehicle body member are provided to the steering apparatus.
The above steering apparatus, however, tends to require an increased number of components because the column bracket and the fixed bracket are formed separately to make the column bracket move relative to the fixed bracket. This makes mounting the components difficult.
In order to solve the above problem, the purpose of this invention is to provide a collapsible steering apparatus that can reduce the number of components.